


Magicant Again

by Comrade Lucia (Quantin_of_the_Lethe)



Series: The Adventures of Lucia [10]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Daydreaming, Gen, Magicant (Mother Series), Trans Girl Lucas (Mother 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantin_of_the_Lethe/pseuds/Comrade%20Lucia
Summary: Claus has a very strange daydream.
Series: The Adventures of Lucia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994812
Kudos: 5





	Magicant Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a hot while, so I polished it up. Pretty short.

[[Magicant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vO7LLzFnQg)]

Claus had never seen a world like this before. The ground, cliffs, the whole earth was made out of a soft, billowy, pink substance, like clouds or cotton candy. Pale blue spires rocketed into the sky. Rivers of electric, shimmering cyan snaked across the landscape. The air smelled clean, as fresh as Tazmily before it was rent asunder by the Pigmasks. He knelt down and touched the ground. It felt like the comfiest pillow he'd ever slept on, and the fluffiest blanket he'd ever had wrapped around his scarred and tortured body. This was a place of healing.

 _Is it bad of myself to assume danger?_ he thought, his fingers reflexively reaching for a firearm that was no longer there. _This place doesn't look...too dangerous. At least, right now._

From his vantage point, he could see signs of life that had once been here, but was now long gone. The ruins of a huge palace lay in the distance, with a multitude of smaller structures that looked like they'd once been houses. It filled Claus with a deep sadness as he walked through the ghost town, knocking softly on doors for any sign of life.

"Hello?" he would call out. "Anyone here?"

Silence, except for the gentle running of water nearby.

 _I don't like this,_ he grumbled to himself. He didn't feel _unsafe_ per se. More like exposed. More exposed than any other extremely emotional moment he'd been in. If this was a place of healing, why was there such sadness here? Why did he feel like he was about to get jumped?

"Well, well, well," came a familiar voice. Claus wheeled around to see, well, Porky. But this wasn't a Porky he was familiar with. This Porky was just shorter than him, wearing a stained white T-shirt, a pair of overalls with a broken strap. A rat's nest of blonde hair sat atop his round head. He was smiling, but this was less malicious and more mischievous, although definitely more ill-intentioned than other mischievous boys he knew. His form shimmered, and Claus knew this was a projection of some sort.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he yelped, his gunarm morphing out of instinct.

"Oh please, as if you have any more right to be here than I do."

"Wh--"

Porky made a _tcha_ noise. "You mean you don't even know where you are? This is Magicant."

"Magicant..."

"Specifically, the Magicant of a woman from centuries ago. A woman named Mary. That used to be her palace." He pointed to the large ruined structure.

"What...happened to her?"

Porky smiled again. "Funny you should ask." His form shifted into that of a boy no older than Claus, with a striped red, white, and blue shirt, a red neckerchief, a red baseball cap turned backwards. "Ninten, Mary's great-grandson, one of the first generation of great magic-casters, played the Eight Melodies on a simple ocarina, and Queen Mary's Domain was no more." Ninten gave way back to Porky. "There's a Magicant in us all, Claus. Mary, Ninten, you, and me all share this one. Mary, now spirit, no longer inhabits this realm, so it's fallen into decay."

"You seem to know much about this."

"I've traveled dimensions! Alternate timelines! Entire _galaxies!_ Do you take me for a dummy?" Claus restrained himself from saying yes. Instead, he responded to a question with a question. "That doesn't explain how you're _here_. We locked you up."

"Magicant is a mindscape, dummy. It's like travelling inside my brain. Don't need to leave the Absolutely Safe Capsule for that."

"Oh, well, that makes perfect sense."

Porky scrunched his face, trying to comprehend if Claus was being sarcastic. "I've come here occasionally since you and your confounded sister locked me in that ball. It..." His face seized, as if he was about to cry, before assuming a normal form again. "It's where I come to think." It took Claus a moment to realize that this small boy was trying to be emotionally open with him, as if he hadn't ordered Claus to be disfigured. He balled his fists. "And why should I care, when you've done so much to hurt me?"

Porky cowered. "You shouldn't. I've been, I've been very bad. I deserve to be punished." He looked as though he'd been punished his entire life, for things he may or may not have done. Claus released his breath, and unclenched his fist. "I'm not gonna beat you. That's low." His compassionate side took over, as strange as it was. "I bet you're pretty tired, huh?"

"So tired. Thousands of years of being this...furnace for a power I didn't even want." He started to sob. "I miss Picky...I miss Ness...I missed their whole lives, Claus. We were supposed to be best friends forever. And we weren't." He shut his eyes tightly and yelled, "PK FRIENDSHIP!" A hologram-like image shimmered, another young boy, this one nearly identical to Ninten, but with a blue-and-yellow shirt and no neckerchief. He spun around a baseball bat. "Hey, Porkster! Been a long time."

Claus was dumbfounded. Was...was Ness _dead?_ He _couldn't_ be, he _knew_ Ness, he and Lucia were friends, they both fought in that gladiator ring, he'd shaken his _hand_ \--

"I miss you, Ness. I'm sorry. For everything."

"Hey, I miss you too, old buddy. I know all that stuff wasn't you."

"I...don't know when I'll be able to see you again. I don't have any more power," Porky said, heaving. "Goodbye, Ness."

"See you around."

Claus turned to Porky. "I think...I'm ready to go too." The other boy nodded.

"Talk to Lucia about making Magicant your own."

"I'll, uh...see you on the other side."

And Magicant faded from view.

* * *

"Claus!"

No response.

"CLAUS!"

He shook his head, snapping out of it.

"You were daydreaming again."

"Oh, sorry." He noticed that Kumatora and Lucia were looking at him. "Did I...miss something?"

"We've been asking you what you want for dinner for like, an hour now. What's going on?"

He thought for a minute. What should he tell them? That he saw Porky die, even if he didn't know that to be true?

"Just a daydream," he said. Even as he said it, the shimmering blue skies and sweet air of Magicant drifted in and out of his vision, and then disappeared into the air. He leaned into Lucia's ear.

"I have something I need to talk to you about later."


End file.
